mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Sayuki Ringa
is a main character in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Sayuki had long black hair and black eyes. She wearing a black jacket with gold buttons to cover her bandaged chest and stomach, a long black skirt that goes past her knees with black knee socks or tights and medium-heeled school shoes. When using her stick, the tips of her hair changes to dark purple. Personality Sayuki was a cold and intimidating girl, but she also had a motherly and sweet personality. She was born with amazing skills with using a sword and spends her free time alone. Due to this upbringing, Sayuki is also a calm and traditional girl. History When she was a little girl, she was kidnapped by a rival Yakuza clan where it was heavily implied that her captors also physically assaulted her while in captivity, eventually she slowly began to lose the will to live, becoming miserable enough to be notice by the Mahou Shoujo Site, one night the Site Admin Hachi contacted her via the cellphone left behind by her captors in her cell,the next morning she woke up with her Stick, a Katana in her hands she then cuts off the chains holding her,freeing herself just as two of her captors returned to her cell, She proceeded to then use her stick to kill the two men who were trying to attack her just as her parents came in to rescue her, seeing one of the men had survived and now was trying to crawl away Mrs. Ringa enraged for their treatment of Sayuki, proceeded to finish him off herself,thus implicating her for her daughters murders, and allowing herself to be arrested , thus allowing her daughter to escape arrest, since then Sayuki has harbored strong guilt over this incident. Abilities Great Swordmanship Sayuki can make distant cuts with her katana by slinging her sword and thinking of what she wants to cut. When she uses her stick, blood flows from underneath her left thumbnail. Hardening (Petrification) Sayuki can cut anything and make them hard, she shows an example of this when she sliced water from a fountain turning it into ice and smoke from a cigar turning it into a rock, both becoming hardened solids. Later through training and practice, Sayuki learned to not only just Harden things she cuts but cause the whole object to turn into stone as well, as shown during her battle with Go, when Sayuki cuts and destroyed the Demon Blade Kuimaru, the blades hilt and Venus fly trap like tentacles began to petrify, moving up, the petrifaction started to affect Go's main body until she became a stone statue herself, this ability needs a larger amount of her Lifespan to use. Strengthen It can strengthen itself as said in Chapter 49. Trivia * Her name Sayuki means "sand", "help" (sa), "happiness" or "snow" (yuki). * Sayuki's favorite celebrity was Koji Matoba. * Sayuki's Hobby were Tea ceremony, kendo, archery, karate, sports in general and taekwondo * Sayuki liked reading, cafe hopping and mastered all the martial arts from an early age. ** Sayuki disliked thunders and dogs. * It is unknown why Sayuki hated dogs, she may have been attacked by a dog in her youth, or she thought they were dirty and rough animals. * Sayuki's face has some similarities to Akuta Rintaro, a character from Mahou Shoujo of The End. ** Her appearance and stick are similar to Anai Miu, another character from Mahou Shoujo of the End. * Sayuki is the third main character to be killed in the manga. The first being Nijimi Anazawa and the second is Mikari Izumigamine. ** Aya Asagiri was trying to save Sayuki by returning time with Alice Misumi's stick, but Ichi stopped her. * Sayuki's birthday was on April 14. ** Along with Aya Asagiri, Tsuyuno Yatsumura and Kayo Komura, Sayuki's zodiac sign was Aries. es:Sayuki Ringa de:Sayuki Ringa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Mahou Shoujo Site